Råttsvansar
by Annchen
Summary: Det finns mer än ett sätt att få en animagus att visa sitt rätta jag. Ginny/Slingersvans. Hög äckelfaktor.


**Disclaimer:** Jag äger inte någon av karaktärerna, det gör JK Rowling. Jag försöker heller inte tjäna pengar på det här.

Utspelar sig under Fången från Azkaban. Du bör därför ha läst den boken.

**Varning:** Ginny är bara 12 eller 13 år i den här berättelsen, paret är Ginny/Slingersvans så vi har dels det faktum att Ginny är underårig, dels att Slingersvans faktiskt är en råtta större delen av tiden. MYCKET HÖG ÄCKELFAKTOR!

**Sammanfattning**: Det finns mer än ett sätt att få en animagus att återta sin rätta form.

Denna historia skrevs som en utmaning att skriva något med paret Ginny/Slingersvans.

* * *

* * *

  
**Råttsvansar**   
  


Det var för mycket folk i Gryffindor-tornet ikväll. Hennes klasskamrater pratade om ointressanta saker, en gulaktig dimma som luktade svagt av rabarber dröjde kvar efter tvillingarnas senaste experiment, och Harry var inte där. Ginny bad om ursäkt och reste sig för att lämna sina tjattrande kompisar, hennes tankar hade vandrat iväg från både rummet och samtalsämnet redan för tjugo långa minuter sedan.

"Ginny," ropade Ron efter henne, "Ska du gå och lägga dig redan?"

Hon vände sig inte om. Måste han skrika sådär och göra alla uppmärksamma på att hon lämnade rummet?

"Nej," svarade hon, "men det är ju helt omöjligt att plugga här nere."

Inte för att ho hade tänkt plugga, hennes närmaste planer var att smita upp för trapporna till sin sovsal och tjura, men om hon erkände det skulle hennes omöjliga bröder försöka muntra upp henne hela kvällen. Det var ren självbevarelsedrift faktiskt, tvillingarnas idéer om att uppmuntra någon var inte hälsosamma för normala människor. Ron lämnade sitt bord och följde efter henne när hon försökte smita.

"Ginny, vänta!"

"På vad då?" fräste hon.

"På mig fattar du väl." fräste han tillbaka, men sedan fortsatte han med bevekande röst, "Kan du inte ta Scabbers med dig? Snälla? Jag litar inte på den där förbaskade katten."

"Det är inget fel på Krumben," protesterade hon, men tog ändå emot den sprattlande råttan.

"Tack!" sa Ron med ett strålande leende, "Jag hämtar honom om nån timme eller så."

Han var hopplös.

  
***  


Äntligen ensam, sovsalen var tack och lov tom så hon släppte ner Scabbers på sin kudde och drog för all sängförhängena. Scabbers verkade ha somnat redan. Hon kröp upp i sängen och lutade ryggen mot väggen.

"Jag vet att jag inte är särskilt fantastisk," sa hon till råttan, "men du kan väl i alla fall låtsas att du vet att jag finns." Scabbers svans ryckte lite i sömnen. Hon suckade lätt, ingen brydde sig om henne, inte ens korkade djur. Om bara Han skulle bry sig om hennes existens och lägga märke till henne för en gångs skull, om bara vem som helst kunde lägga märke till henne! Förhoppningsvis en kille förstås, gärna en snygg om det kunde ordnas. Hon suckade åter igen och blundade, tårar vällde upp bakom hennes ögonlock men hon försökte inte hålla dem tillbaka.

Ljudet av klor som skrapade mot överkastet sa henne att råttan Törnrosa rörde på sig. Fantastiskt. Hon öppnade ögonen för att beskåda fenomenet, en aktiv Scabbers var en ganska sällsynt syn. Råttan kilade fram till henne och placerade sin lilla tass på hennes ben, som för att tala om för henne att hon inte var ensam här i världen.

Ginny snörvlade och torkade sig i ansiktet med tröjan. Det hamnade lite snor på ärmen men hon brydde sig inte. Hon plockade upp råttan och kysste honom på huvudet. Han hade så väldigt mjuk päls även om han sett lite tilltufsad och utsjasad de senaste månaderna.

"Tack" viskade hon.

Hon kysste råttan igen, inte på huvudet den här gången utan mitt på hans lilla nos, hon kunde känna hans hårda morrhår snudda mot sina egna läppar.

När hon var liten hade hon pussat paddor och grodor för att George sagt att de var prinsar som kunde bli räddade från sin förtrollning av en kyss. Det hade aldrig fungerat för henne, men det hade roat hennes bröder. Råttan blev inte heller till en vacker prins, och de hade hon verkligen inte väntat sig heller. Däremot förvånade råttan henne genom att faktiskt kyssa henne tillbaka. Det var åtminstone vad han verkade göra, men på ett väldigt råttigt sätt. Hon hade fått gott om hundpussar förut, alla som vistades i närheten av Hagrids stuga riskerade att bli grundligt nerdreglade av Fang, men det här var annorlunda. Väldigt annorlunda. Råttors tungor är mycket mindre till att börja med, och de dreglar inte på folk.

Djuret slickade henne, hans lilla tunga flög snabbt in och ut, utan att vidröra samma fläck av hennes läppar två gånger i rad. Det kittlades, men det var inte obehagligt. Hon blundade och stack försiktigt ut sin egen tungspets. En kort sekund kunde hon känna något litet blött. En stöt av magi, så stark och plötslig att den nästan gjorde ont överrumplade henne, och hon fick plötsligt svårt att andas. Hon pressades ner mot underlaget av en oförklarlig vikt och något främmande hade invaderat hennes mun. För blött för att vara en råtta, och alldeles för stort för att höra till Scabbers. Hon flämtade efter luft men fick bara in mer av den där våta varma… tungan? Någon… någon kysste henne. När hon slutligen vågade öppna ögonen var det enda hon kunde se ett mansansikte alldeles för nära hennes eget. Ögonen såg ut lite som Scabbers ögon, men mycket större. Vilken färg hade de? Svårt att säga. De verkade vara alldeles mörka med bara en liten strimma av iris synliga. Underligt nog gjorde hon inget för att slita sig från kyssen, inte ens när okända händer famlade efter något under hennes klädnad och lyckades svepa förbi känsliga ställen hon inte ens visste fanns. Som en blixt från klar himmel, lika plötsligt som det började, var det över. Hennes underläpp gjorde fruktansvärt ont. Det var en annan skillnad mellan hundar och råttor. Råttor har väldigt vassa tänder.

"Aj!" vrålade hon när chocken slutligen släppte, "Scabbers, släpp. Loss! Du gör illa mig."

Råttan kilade iväg över golvet och smet ut genom den nu halvöppna dörren. Hon rörde vid sin smärtande underläpp bara för att upptäcka att fingrarna färgades röda av blod. "Jag håller på att bli galen," tänkte hon, "Snälla säg att jag inte hånglade med Rons råtta och låtsades att den var en människa." Hennes misshandlade läpp gav inget tröstande svar på frågan. Hon ryste till och slog armarna om knäna så att hon kramade sig själv.

Nästa vecka när hon fick höra nyheten om Scabbers plötsliga försvinnande kände hon sig både skyldig och lättad. Hon berättade aldrig för någon om vad som hänt den där kvällen.

  
  
Slut. 

* * *


End file.
